finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser/Dissidia (PSP)
Bartz Klauser is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a cheerful and friendly wanderer with a passion for adventure. He searches for the Crystals along with Zidane. In Dissidia, Bartz represents the Mime job. Crystal and Attire Bartz's default design is a composite of his ingame color scheme and Amano's artwork. On the other hand, his alternate outfit is directly based on a second design by Amano, which depicts him with a zebra-striped shirt and pants, and white hair. Bartz's crystallized version is cyan colored. Bartz's crystal is an ordinary purple Crystal reminiscent of the crystal shards used in Final Fantasy V to obtain a new job. Story Destiny Odyssey VIII After Squall saves Bartz and Zidane from the imitations, he is asked by them to come along to look for the Crystals together. But as Squall states he is more comfortable by himself, it is agreed by the three of them to split up while continuing their search for their Crystals. Just a moment after Bartz ran off with Zidane, he comes back immediately and gives Squall a Chocobo feather as a good luck charm, promising that Squall would give it back when they meet again later. Destiny Odyssey IX Wishing to transform this crisis into a bit of fun, Bartz and Zidane propose to have a contest to see who will catch a Crystal first. However, their competition was cut short, as Bartz is captured by Kefka, who then fights Zidane. Destiny Odyssey V After Bartz comes to, he finds himself in the hands of the Warriors of Chaos. Overhearing a conversation between Kefka and Kuja that Bartz' capture was a mistake and the trap was meant for Zidane, Bartz makes his escape. Later on, Bartz overhears a discussion between the Emperor, Ultimecia and Sephiroth concerning the fellow villians that fight only for destruction. Bartz is then spotted and makes his escape, and the Emperor and Ultimecia hope that pursuing Bartz would lead them to Exdeath, who was holding a Crystal that Bartz snatches away without a second thought. Bartz then runs into Golbez and fights him beforing continuing to look for Zidane. Bartz eventually finds Zidane and is suprised to see that Squall is with him. But when Bartz shows him a Crystal he has caught, they find out that it was no more than a trap that teleports Zidane to the mercy of Kuja. Bartz laments that all of this was his fault and Squall gives him back the Chocobo feather before running into Exdeath. Bartz, tired of running, decides to fight and defeat him. After this, his Chocobo feather turns into a Crystal. Shade Impulse Bartz, Squall and Zidane reunited with the other Warriors of Cosmos before all of them approached Cosmos, who is then disentragrated by Chaos. Realizing Cosmos sacrificed her life and that it is up to them, the Warriors run through their enemies one more time before eventually defeating Chaos himself. After finding themselves near Castle Cornelia in the reformed world of the original Final Fantasy, Bartz fades back to his homeworld as he walks into a forest. Battle Bartz is described as an "Utility Player". As a Mime, he mimics the attacks of the other Warriors of Cosmos, combining attacks and weapons in order to create his own combos, which are versatile and fast-paced. His HP attacks are original attacks from other characters, and for his Chase Sequences, he simply uses his bare fists. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Bartz's EX Mode consists of Mastering his Job Class, coloring his cape red and gaining three floating stars above his head. It grants him the Regen status and access to Goblin Punch (performed by pressing R + ), a quick, short-ranged HP attack. His EX Burst, Rapid-Fire Dual Wield Spellblades, refers to an incredibly powerful combination of abilities commonly used in Final Fantasy V, which has Bartz imbuing his friends' weapons and attacking with the four elements, Fire for the Onion Sword and Revolver, Water for the Brotherhood and Crystal Sword, Wind for the Ogre and Shadowblade, and Earth for the Buster Sword and Guy's Axe. In order for it to be perfectly executed, four pairs of D-Pad commands must be input correctly in quick succession. He finishes off the Burst by combining all his mimicry weapons into the Brave Blade for a final attack. Equipment Because he is a Mime, Bartz is able to use any sort of equipment, except for the the ones which are unique to the other characters. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Bartz makes several references to Boko, his pet Chocobo from Final Fantasy V. For example, Bartz carries around one of Boko's feathers as a good luck charm. Also, when Bartz starts his EX Burst, he begins by performing a Chocobo Kick, accompanied by the whirling feathers and the "kweh" of a Chocobo, along with it's footprints in the background. *The element of Wind is used many times by Bartz as an expression, referencing his association with this element in Final Fantasy V. *During Bartz' EX Burst, he empowers the swords of his fellow heroes with the magic of the elements, a nod towards the Spellblade ability from Final Fantasy V. *Two of Bartz' strongest exclusive weapons are nods towards the Warriors of Dawn, and his father, Dorgann Klauser, who was a member of the Warriors of Dawn himself. *Before Bartz' departure in the game's ending, he is seen throwing a tree branch on the ground and walking into a forest. This is a reference to the event where Bartz used a key item named the Guardian Branch, in order to enter the Great Forest of Moore in Final Fantasy V. *The "Goblin Punch" attack available in Bartz's EX Mode uses the same visual effects of white stars used to display a hit in Final Fantasy V. Trivia *Oddly, Bartz performs some moves with the opposite hand: Cecil uses Soul Eater with his sword in his right hand, for instance, but Bartz holds it in his left. Category:Dissidia Characters